Gate Thus The Alliance Fought There
by UnityClan
Summary: UC OVA AU. 10 years have passed since Laplace's box was opened and the hostilities between Earth and Zeon have finally came to an end. However a mysterious Gate opened in a neutral colony one that unleashed soldiers that killed or captured hundreds of innocent civilians. Fuelled by rage both Earth and Zeon forces are deployed to a new planet. Their mission destroy the Empire.


**Hello there my name is UnityClan or Unity-Chan and congratulations you are reading my first major fanfic on this website isn't that great.**

 **[Cricket noises]**

 **Y'all some bitches.**

 **Tuka: They just don't** **how know to talk to you that's all.**

 **Yeah you right.**

 **Char: how come me and Amuro aren't in this fic.**

 **Because your both dead.**

 **Amuro: fair enough.**

 **Now Tyuule if you be so kind as to read the disclaimer.**

 **Tyuule: of course. The following is a nonprofit fanfiction Gate Thus The JSDF Fought There and Gundam Unicorn are all owned by their respective owners not us. Please support the comic version.**

* * *

The La+ colony. A space colony that was built after Laplace's box was opened. It was built as a symbol of peace between both the Earth federation and Neo Zeon and a place were future Newtypes could call home. The colony housed over two billion people and had many cultural exchange areas. One such area was the Ginza district that was currently having it's annual anime convention. Many people come here for exotic merchandise were they can't find anywhere else. However the people walking through the streets began to notice a disturbance. A disturbance that was in the form of a Roman like structure.

"Mommy what is that". Asked a young raven haired girl.

"I don't know". the mother replied

Bystanders began to crowd the area around the gate. Many of them questioned what this building was doing here. until a roar of unknown creatures and sounds of an army marching came from inside the structure. Then an army made up humans and monsters with outdated weapons such as swords and clubs. One of the soldiers shouted out orders in a language that could only be understood by his comrades.

" **FIRE THE ARROWS AT THESE SAVAGES!"**

Arrows rained down on civilians which either killed or injured them. Then the medieval army charged at the civilians that started to flee and began to kill or capture them. But unknown to them this was not a world where angels fought with man.

This was a world where men fought with Devils.

* * *

General Gaius gritted his teeth in anger at the reports of how the invasion was failing. The reports stated that these people were being protected by giants that casted powerful magic with their death staffs and enchanted swords and shields. Not only that but the people here carried death staffs as well which made it hard to capture them. One of the soldiers from the front lines came up to with a frightened expression on his face.

"General we have to retreat now!"

"And be forever branded as a spineless coward by the Empire? I'd rather fight the warrior bunnies!"

Before the soldier could reply two giants were heading towards their position. One of them was wearing white and blue armor while the other wore green.

And they were flying.

"They can fly?!" said the soldier.

The general and his troops were also shocked that the giants could fly like birds. Both of the giants landed on the ground. The white armored giant landed in front of them while the green one landed behind them, cutting of their escape route. The giants aimed their weapons at him and his men and unleashed their death magic. He felt agonizing pain then nothing as his vision went dark.

* * *

 ***News***

"And it was thanks to the brave efforts of this brave soldier that the casualties of the Ginza district where not as catastrophic as they are now."

First Lieutenant Itami Youji you have been promoted to-

~"The attack on the Ginza district thankfully did not spread to the other districts in the La+ colony. However the death toll is approximately at 500 while the reports of missing civilians continues to grow. Furthermore-"

~"Hundreds of innocent civilians were slaughtered in the horrific Ginza incident who had origins of Earth and Zeon. In response to this the Earth federation and The Republic of Zeon have promised to take action against this new enemy that call themselves the Empire."

~"Also in the local News that reports of people with Newtype abilities is becoming more common. The appearance rate of Newtypes has increased dramatically so much they may actually be considered as a new category of humans."

~"The Earth federation and Republic of Zeon have officially declared war on the Empire and have already captured the other side of the gate."

* * *

 ***Imperial capital***

In the imperial palace the emperor Molt Sol Augustus sat in his throne with a scowl on his face. He recently heard of how the invasion of the other side of the Gate had failed miserably and the Empire had lost most of its military might and to make matters worse the warrior bunnies joined that troublesome rebellion that were responsible for the Empire shortages on slaves. He was beyond furious to say the least. But out of all the


End file.
